<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did Someone Say Super Hell? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522661">Did Someone Say Super Hell?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, Other, References to Supernatural (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The archangels watch some TV, and decide that Gabriel must be going to Super Hell too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did Someone Say Super Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandalphon started it, and then got the other archangels chanting: "Gabriel's going to Super Hell! Gabriel's going to Super Hell!"</p><p>"Humans have very strange ideas about Heaven and Hell," Gabriel said, staring at the television where a commercial for life insurance was playing on the screen now that the 'TV show' had ended.</p><p>"Gabriel's going to Super Hell!"</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> going to Super Hell," Gabriel addressed his colleagues. "I can come and go from regular Hell if and when I feel like it. And I already told Beelzebub that I love them, and they said they tolerate me, so I've definitely got it better than that chump on that... TV show."</p><p>He said 'TV show' in the same tone one would use to say 'dog crap on my shoe'.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in Hell, Beelzebub was standing in front a crowd of assembled demons, waving around the script for a TV show episode and yelling, "Alright, which one of you did this?"</p><p>The assembled demons hesitated to claim the deed since they weren't sure whether they'd be punished or commended for it. (And also whoever claimed it would be lying, since humans came up with that on their own.)</p><p>Ligur stood at the back of the crowd, smartphone in hand, steadily reblogging Super Hell memes on tumblr.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I've never watched an episode of Supernatural in my life, but the Super Hell Memepocalypse was unavoidable for a few days there and inspired me to write this. (I debated not posting it all, but here we are.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>